


Blue Eyes and Cassette Tapes

by TransCharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Am I really sorry?, Impala, M/M, Short, dabble, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransCharlie/pseuds/TransCharlie





	Blue Eyes and Cassette Tapes

Out in an empty field, there is a tree growing through an old car. A vintage Impala with rusted out paint and worn through leather seats. There used to be a necklace hanging on the review mirror but it was taken long ago by the man with the blue eyes and backwards tie. There are stories. Stories of the man who was in love with the eldest Winchester. It’s been said that the Winchester brothers saved the world. Sometimes the Man goes in the car, opens the creaky, rusted through door, and sits on the leather seats with springs poking through. He runs his hands along the steering wheel and over the dash. Opens the glove compartment where the old cassettes sit. No one has bothered to take them. They only hold value to the man. The man who remembers the Winchester boys. The man who rebelled for the Ex Blood Junky and the Righteous man. It’s been said that the Winchesters saved the world, and that the Man never saw them after they did. He comes back to make sure that they wouldn’t leave without him. It has been said that the last image Dean had before he died was Castiel. Its been said that the Winchesters never survived. The man sits on the hood, sometimes ventures inside, sits in the drivers seat, runs his hands across the wheel, over the dash, opens the glovebox and looks at the cassettes. It’s been said that he always whispers a name, “Dean.”


End file.
